chaes_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate ASSby's ONLY UNFORGETTABLE UNEPIC STUPID UNFUNNY COMEDIAN CUSSY CUMMY CHUBBY OF GAY PEOPLE MOVIE (1998)
Kate ASSby's ONLY UNFORGETTABLE UNEPIC STUPID UNFUNNY COMEDIAN CUSSY CUMMY CHUBBY OF GAY PEOPLE MOVIE is a 1998 adult comedy distributed by Paramount Pictures and produced by Swearnet Pictures. It was rated R because everybody says the f word at least one time in the film and a kinda big ass orgy at the end. It only made $6969 million dollars in the box office and was universally acclaimed for being adult, 10 years later it spawned an adult animated comedy series called Kate Assby on Comedy Central which still runs to this day. Plot Before the main feature, a faux theater concession stand advertisement plays. A group of anthropomorphic theater snacks, The Soda Dog Refreshment Band, sings a spoof of Let's All Go to the Lobby until they are interrupted by another snack band (performed by Mastodon). They proceed to loudly sing their own bizarre theater rules before finishing on a guitar solo. Kate Ashby (Anna Paquin) and Fucky Smith (Tom Kenny) fucks their self on the mountain, Which they had sex together, 4 years later, Kate and Fucky founds the Smoke tree with them saying "OH OUR FUCKING GOD, THIS IS THE BEST TREE WE EVER SEEN ON TV!" they hunts for the Smoke tree and say "This is fucking cool", 10 years later, They were found dead by Police man, Meanwhile. Police found the Mountain where some weenies fell, Which he was scared to death, and Everybody in the entire multiverse say "Fuck!" 10000 times. THE END! Kate reveals that all of that was fake "as fuck" and shows us the real story. Kate Ashby (Anna Paquin) and Fucky Smith (Tom Kenny) discover a Cranium Fuckhead (Frank Welker) that lives in Lucky Dick Lake. Believing the monster is evil, they are scared of him at first, but later on, they find him to be nice. Despite this, however, the monster is proof that Homer Fuckson (Dan Castellaneta) is polluting the lake, and this fact created this monster. The Monster almost eats the book Moby Dick, but Susan (from DOAWK) stops him and says, "Fuck! You almost ate Igor The Goose You don't eat books, that is a FUCK NO!" and the monster returns it to them as an apology, so they name him Igor The Fuck after the Monster takes a liking to the author's name. Unfortunately, all of this commotion with the monster makes Kate Ashby forget that he was supposed to meet Angelica Dicklefuck (Cheryl Chase) at Ficky Smuth (Harry Sherer). When he remembers this at the last minute, he runs to Orgee's as fast as he can using the quickest shortcuts that he knows. Once he gets there, Ned Flanders is nowhere to be seen. He asks TJ Dad if he's seen her, and he says the she was here for a while and looked very upset, and then left with a guy who kept talking about his big plans for a dance. When Kate Ashby heard this, he knew that this guy was no one else but Tom Alden (Jeff Dainels), a snobby upper class man who wants Amy Alden Meanwhile, Terry (Steve Guttenberg) and the AV nerds are building a robot (Albert Brooks) to kidnap Igor The Fuck but when they build the robot it acts like Eric babysitter, much to his dismay and annoyance. Kate Ashby then rushes to the Funky Town night club, where Jordan (Miko Huges) and Bart Simpson (Nancy Cartwright) are working on the dance. He apologizes to Bobby Hill (Pamela Adlon) there and she accepts his apology, but Guy cuts in and says that Kate Ashby is "just a stupid little fucking bitch." Kate Ashby very angry now, says that he has proof that Mr Keebler is a fucking n****r and is polluting the lake. Guy then calls Kate Ashby a Lying Assaholic Fuck. Kate Ashby then invites them both to the report that is being held in front of God's (Kenneth Mars) house about Igor The Goose and the pollution. Kate Ashby then leaves, but the picture of the monster falls out of his pocket without him knowing. Randy Marsh (Trey Parker) picks up the picture and realizes that Kate Ashby was telling the truth; however, he calls Bluff, with whom he has connections to. At the reporting, Kate Ashby sees that a news reporters camera is inflatable. He then realizes that the news company is a fake, that it is supporting Mr Keebler, and trying to compensate the monster. Kate Ashby then has to tell everyone that there has been a mistake, Lisa gets mad at him, thinks that he is a liar and walks away with TJ Detewiler. That night, Mr Keebler finds the boys with Igor The Goose and kidnaps the monster. The next morning, Kate Ashby knows that this is his last chance to save Herman. He goes to the school newspaper room, hoping to find Guy who can lead him to Peter Griffin (family guy funny moments!!!!!). Brain Griffin isn't in the room, but Kate Ashby sees a newspaper article that says that Bluff and his men blast a monster to the 10th layer of hell at a school dance. Kate Ashby is at first sad and believes that Igor The Goose has gone to aformentioned 10th layer, but he then realizes that the school dance isn't until tonight and this is what is being planned to happen, so Kate Ashby and Eric Smith call Kirsite Alley and Marge (Juile Kaver) to help. At the school dance, Kate Ashby has to make the biggest choice of his life: going after Susan or saving Igor The Goose. When he does the latter, Mr Keebler catches the quintet in front of Crystal Lake and plans to enslave them, but is stopped by his daughter, Nick Ashby, and Dylan (Kevin Bacon/John Travilta). Nick forces Mr Keebker off of the scene to defend her friends. Kate Ashby then finds Mary Beth in front of the woods and Kate Ashby tries to tell her he is in love with her, but is interrupted by Igor The Goose With the return of Igor The Goose and a copy of the newspaper, Angelica Pickles sees that Kate Ashby had been telling her the truth all along and shoots Guy though he lives. Also, Eric gives Igor the Moby Dick book for something to eat in the lake and Herman also gives Kate Ashby a flower to give to Lassie (Frank Welker) to which Lassie comes running out of the woods into Igor arms (earlier in the film, Lassie was opposed to Herman, but softened up when the Goose gave the dog a gift). The kids say goodbye to Igor; after Igor The Fuck jumps back into hell, Kate Ashby tells Angelica Pickles he likes her and Spinnell almost becomes friends with Kate Ashby but is interrupted by the robot. Kate Ashby starts having an orgy with Angelica Pickles and Eric with Beebe as the music continues in the background, ending the film. Category:Chae's World Wiki Category:Chae's World Wiki Category:Edited to be funnier Category:A-Log is your log, a log is my log.